Stuck On You
by KlarolineFullStop
Summary: Set in 1899, New York. Lady Caroline Forbes has returned from boarding school and it is time for her to start looking for a husband. There, Lady Caroline is reacquainted with her childhood friends Lord Kol and Lady Rebekah Mikaelson. Little does she know that her life will soon turn upside down starting with an interesting encounter with their attractive older brother,Lord Niklaus.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! This story was inspired by a mix of The Luxe series and Downton Abbey and I really really hope you all like it! This is my first Klaroline fic (wrote a Jodice one before :P) so I hope I did okay! See you at the bottom of the page :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries...**_

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

_New York, 1899_

"Oh papa, must I really? It's almost the twentieth century, surely that counts for something." Caroline placed her napkin on the breakfast table in frustration. She had just returned to New York after completing her education abroad and had been looking forward to having some downtime at home. But her father was adamant on her finding a good husband, preferably someone wealthy enough to support her for the rest of her life. She loathed the fact that she couldn't have her share of the family's inheritance because she was a woman. Her older brother had it so easy. Even though Caroline knew that her father was only looking out for her, she certainly wasn't looking forward to getting married at the age of only eighteen years.

"I'm afraid the law still states that almost all my money will be going to your brother Matthew," Lord Bill Forbes said with a heavy heart. "Which is why it is important for you to start finding a suitable husband." She looked to her mother who remained silent and could only give her a little sympathy. Caroline sometimes wished she was born a boy. She envied her older brother. He was off working with charities somwhere in Africa after he had graduated from Princeton. She sighed giving into her inevitable fate and carried on with her breakfast.

Not too long after their discussion, the butler entered the dining room with a platter of letters. He gave out a few letters to Lord Bill Forbes and Lady Elizabeth then made his way over to Caroline. To her surprise, she had also received one. She began to cut the envelope open with a small knife and took out the letter.

"I've been invited to a ball," she announced to her parents.

"You have? Already?" her mother beamed at her. "I told you Bill, you have nothing to worry about. Our daughter will be married in no time."

"Who's ball is it?" Lord Forbes inquired. Caroline's eyes darted back to the letter to finish reading her invitation.

"The Mikaelson's. My goodness, I haven't thought of them in years!" Back at her boarding school, Caroline had befriended Rebekah and Kol Mikaelson before they had to return to England. They were only children back then. She wondered how much they must have grown up by now. "They are having a ball in honour of their arrival from London. I wonder how they knew I was back in New York…"

"The Mikaelson's know everything," her father replied. He explained to her how much of an influence the family had even in New York. They had come to expand their business and had become one of the most powerful families over in England.

"Well," Lady Elizabeth said cheerfully. "Looks like you and I will need to go shopping this afternoon. The place will be filled with potential suitors."

On the night of the ball, Caroline arrived at the Mikaelson's estate in a lavish, royal blue dress embroidered with silver beads around her upper body. She thanked her chauffeur and made her way to the entrance with many other guests. She entered the grand ballroom and was immediately taken by the beauty and splendour of it all. From the chandelier to the architecture, each was created with the finest details.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Caroline broke away from her thoughts and looked to her right. A girl with long black curls gave her a sweet smile. She was wearing a slender black dress and looked more or less around her age.

"Yes it really is," Caroline replied and returned the smile.

"Are you here by yourself too?" she asked. Caroline nodded. "I'm Annabelle. But please call me Anna."

"I'm Caroline," she said. "It's very nice to meet you." To be honest, Caroline was a bit nervous worrying that she may not make any friends in New York. But Anna was affable and seemed like the type of person she wanted to be friends with.

"Are you new here? I haven't seen you around before."

"I've just recently returned from completing my studies abroad," Caroline explained. "So I don't know many people here." A footman approached the two women and handed them glasses of champagne.

"Well I shall try to help in any way I can," Anna said cheerfully and clinked their glasses together. She took a sip of her drink before she began to inform Caroline of the guests present at the ball. "The twins over there," she nodded to the other end of the ballroom. "Their family owns one of the most prestigious businesses in New York." Caroline looked over to Anna's direction and saw two beautiful women surrounded by a flock of men. They looked identical to one another except one had long curls and the other had straight and short hair. The brunette with curly hair flew her head back in laughter and shamelessly batted her eyelashes at the man who had presumably made a joke. "That's Lady Katherine Petrova," Anna commented. "She's known for getting her way with any man she pleases. I heard last summer she was involved with both Salvatore brothers before their father, Lord Salvatore, ended it." She certainly was beautiful, Caroline thought. She then looked over to the other sister with the short hair who had been quietly standing next to Lady Katherine sipping on her glass of champagne.

"What about her?" Caroline asked her new friend.

"That's Lady Tatia. The other Petrova. She's rather quiet and likes to keep to herself. She rarely comes to parties unless it's necessary. I wonder what brought her here." Before Caroline could respond, she noticed that everyone had suddenly gotten quiet and was looking to the top of the staircase. She also looked up and saw the Mikaelson family. She immediately recognised Rebekah, being the only girl of the family who was wearing a shoulderless, sea-green dress. She had certainly become a true lady. Kol, on the other hand, still had the boyish good looks and his signature smirk.

"Welcome, thank you all for joining us," the woman at the centre of the staircase said aloud. Caroline guessed that she was Lady Esther Mikaelson. "Shortly we will commence this evening with a waltz. So if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, and I hope you have a magical night." There was a ripple of murmurs as everyone began to look for a dance partner. Caroline looked around the room in search of her own when she heard her name being called out. She spun around to see the Mikaelson's coming their way.

"Rebekah," Caroline said and kissed her cheek. "It's been too long. How have you been?"

"Quite well and you?" Rebekah replied.

"Very well thank you."

"Ah, and I hope you haven't forgotten me," Kol interrupted. "But with a face like mine, who could?"

"I see you haven't changed at all," Caroline responded making both of them laugh. She turned to Anna who had been standing there awkwardly. "Oh and this is Lady Annabelle." Rebekah smiled meanwhile Kol had a better idea and kissed Anna's gloved hand.

"It is an absolute pleasure to have met your acquaintance," Kol whispered making Anna turn a shade pink. Rebekah ignored her brother's efforts to charm Lady Annabelle and quickly digressed.

"And these are my other brothers, Lord Elijah and Lord Niklaus," she waved her arm to the two men behind her. Lord Elijah embodied the perfect gentleman and gave them a nod and a polite smile whereas Lord Niklaus stood absolutely still and remained just looking intently at Caroline. She wondered if she had something on her face. "Well I must be off, I need to find a dance partner. We shall talk soon Caroline," Rebekah said.

"We'll join you," Caroline quickly added. "We too haven't found anyone to dance with."

"Nonsense. I'm sure my brothers will happily join you two for the waltz," Rebekah said plainly.

"It would be an honour to have this dance Lady Annabelle." Kol bowed and offered Anna his arm. Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Nik? Why don't you ask Lady Caroline for a dance?" she asked. Caroline cautiously looked back to the lord who still had not averted his eyes from her. She gave him a small smile hoping it would cut the tension.

"I'm sure Elijah wouldn't mind Bekah," he said with his eyes still boring into hers. "I believe that I am otherwise engaged." And with that, he simply walked away. The nerve of that man! Caroline blinked twice in disbelief before regaining her composure.

"I apologize for my brother's poor behavior," Elijah said as he walked up to her. "It would give me great pleasure if you could join me for the waltz."

Lord Elijah was the perfect gentleman. He knew how to make appropriate conversation, danced effortlessly and was everything that his brother was not. She saw him through the corner of her eye as she danced with Lord Elijah. He was dancing with Lady Tatia. Perhaps they were an item of some sort. But they weren't at all conversing or even making any eye contact.

"I did not know Niklaus associated himself with Lady Tatia," Elijah commented noticing Caroline's gaze on the two.

"No?" she asked. "They seem to make a rather fine pairing." Caroline lied. Their bodies were extremely stiff and it didn't look like they were particularly enjoying themselves.

"Niklaus does not usually court women. He's disinterested in parties, very different from Rebekah," Elijah said humorously making Caroline laugh.

"I hear Lady Tatia does not enjoy parties herself either so perhaps they're not too different."

"Is that so?" he replied. "What else do you know about her?"

"Not much at all," she said. His sudden interest made her wonder if he had any feelings for Lady Tatia. "Why do you ask?"

"Merely curiosity," he quickly replied. Caroline swore she saw him blush but decided not to push it. "Forgive me Lady Caroline, here I was talking about another woman when a beautiful lady as yourself is dancing with me."

"Don't be silly," Caroline said and gave him a smile. "I'm very happy I've made a new friend."

"As am I," Elijah replied and returned the smile. The dance had come to a close and it was time for the foxtrot. Elijah kissed her gloved hand and they parted to find partners for the next dance. Caroline looked around the large room and just her luck, her eyes met the blue eyes of Lord Niklaus. Sweet baby Jesus, she thought. She immediately broke off the eye contact and pretended to be oblivious. But it was too late. He was making his way towards her.

"Good evening." Caroline didn't even bother to reply. What did he want? Didn't he make it clear that he did not like her in front of Anna and his family? "May I have this dance?" he asked. Well that was the last thing I expected to hear come out of his mouth, she thought.

"Aren't you _otherwise engaged_?" Caroline retorted. Klaus smirked at her wit and asked for her hand. She couldn't figure this man out. One minute he was cold and aloof then the next he was the complete opposite. People were beginning to stare at the two of them so Caroline did what she had to do to avoid a scene. Her mother would kill her if she messed up tonight. She hesitantly placed her hand in his and let him guide on back on to the dance floor.

"You're quite the dancer," he filled in the silence as they danced to Fred Astaire's 'Just the way you look tonight'. "Perfect song for a lady like yourself." Caroline forced herself not to snort.

"This is coming from the same man who couldn't wait to get away only a moment ago?" Lord Niklaus shrugged.

"It was nothing personal," he replied nonchalantly. "Now I'd rather converse in more interesting subjects if you please." It seemed that she had treaded on a sensitive subject. As curious as she was, Caroline thought it'd be best to let it go.

"Well what would you like to discuss?" she asked.

"I want to talk about you."

"Lord Niklaus," she scolded. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Well that depends," he grinned. "Is it working?"

"Not even close. Flattery will get you nowhere, Lord Niklaus."

"And why not?" he asked.

"Because I'm too smart to be seduced by you."

In just a short matter of time, they had covered a whole range of topics from their siblings to the rise of the feminist movement. Surprisingly Lord Niklaus was in agreement with Caroline and advocated rights for women. Perhaps she had been wrong about him and had been too quick to judge him. The dance seemed to have ended too quickly for their liking and soon enough, they had to part ways. His eyes never left hers as he brought her gloved hand to his mouth. Caroline gasped when he turned her hand over and pressed his lips gently onto the inside of the hand instead. Her own body betrayed her as her heartbeat quicken its pace and she felt her cheeks grow warm. She hated giving him the satisfaction.

"I hope to see you very soon Lady Caroline," he smirked and left before she got the chance to say anything. After she collected herself, Caroline spotted Anna on the other side of the room and made her way over.

"I saw you dancing with Lord Niklaus," Anna teased.

"And I saw you dancing with Kol," Caroline teased back making Anna blush.

"It was very kind of him, but I-"

"Caroline!" a voice interrupted their conversation. They turned their heads and saw Rebekah making her way over to them. "Lady Annabelle," Rebekah added. "I was hoping to catch you ladies again tonight. How would you like to come back tomorrow for some tea and a nice girl chat? We haven't properly spoken for too long and I'd also love to get to know you better Lady Annabelle."

"That sounds lovely Rebekah," Caroline replied. They all decided to meet back at the Mikaelson's estate at noon the next day. This also meant that Caroline would be seeing a particular Mikaelson too. Not that she cared. Of course she didn't...

* * *

_**... So what did you think? Shall I carry on? I would really appreciate it if you could leave a review behind :D Thank you so much for reading and hope you have a great day. xxx**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys, thank you so much for your kind reviews and follows! You guys are awesome! Sorry for the late update, to make it up to you this one is a bit longer than the first chapter. :D I hope you like it! (I apologise if some characters seem OOC or the historic parts are inaccurate…) Enjoy!_

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

The curtains of the room flew open letting the sunlight escape and hit Caroline's eyes awakening her from her tranquil slumber.

"Good morning m'lady."

"Morning Bonnie," she grumbled. She was definitely not a morning person and the ball last night took its toll on her. "Can't I have a few more minutes to sleep?"

"I'm afraid the Lord and Lady are already waiting for you downstairs in the dining room. Shall I tell them you are feeling unwell?" Bonnie suggested. Caroline shook her head. Her parents were probably dying to find out how the ball went last night. She eventually dragged herself out of bed and made her way over to the dressing table.

"I heard Lord Matthew was returning soon," Bonnie said as she began to brush Caroline's hair untangling her blonde, curly locks and tied it into a French plaited bun.

"He is?" Caroline asked. She hadn't seen her older brother for at least two years. Bonnie nodded.

"Apparently he's coming to stay for a few months this time." The staff knew more than Caroline did about what went on in the household. Bonnie filled her in with the latest gossip as she helped Caroline get out of her nightgown and into an olive-green dress in preparation for the new day. Caroline thanked Bonnie before walking down the staircase and into the dining room.

"Good morning Papa, good morning Mama," Caroline said and gave each of her parents a kiss on the cheek. Lord Forbes folded his newspaper and placed it on the table on the arrival of his daughter. Caroline watched his face grow serious as he folded his hands and rested his chin on top of his fingers.

"How was the ball last night?" he inquired.

"Fine," Caroline teased and started eating her breakfast.

"I'm sure you had many men trailing after you dear," her mother said in an attempt to fish out information.

"Mother," She replied self-consciously.

"Well did anyone pique your interest?" Lord Forbes asked getting straight to the point. Her mind unconsciously reverted back to Lord Niklaus. But she couldn't have taken a liking to the lord, she thought. They had only met once and shared a dance together. So she shook her head.

"I did have a good time with the Mikaelsons though," Caroline said. "In fact, I'm going to their estate for tea today with my new friend, Lady Annabelle."

"Oh, Countess Pearl's daughter?" Lady Forbes asked as she sipped her tea. "They own many bookshops around here."

"Do they?" she asked.

"I recall the Mikaelson's having a few sons," Lord Bill Forbes interrupted in a suggestive tone. "I hear many great things of Lord Elijah."

"I only met him yesterday. He's a very nice man papa," Caroline replied. She knew where he was going with this so she decided to nip it in the bud. "I hope we become good _friends_."

"'Tis a shame," her father spoke with candour. "He is the most respectable son out of the Mikaelsons." He sipped on his tea before continuing to voice his opinion. "Heaven forbid if you had anything to do with the notorious brothers of his…"

"They're not as awful as you assume papa," Caroline said defensively. She knew Kol well when they were younger. Even though he did get up to mischief every now and then and sought after all the girls at their school, she knew that deep down, he was a good person. Lord Niklaus on the other hand, well, he did redeem himself after their first encounter, she thought. He was also dangerously charming. She broke away from her thoughts of Lord Niklaus when her father responded.

"Lord Niklaus is infamously known for his temper and attitude," he replied. "Don't even get me started on the youngest Mikaelson." Caroline knew nothing good would come out of arguing with her father so she held her tongue and finished her breakfast.

"Well I must be off now," Caroline said and placed her napkin she used to dab her mouth on the table. "Jeremy is probably waiting for me outside."

"Oh yes, how is the new chauffeur?" Lady Forbes asked her daughter. Caroline wasn't used to having a chauffeur because there was really no need for one back at her boarding school. But Jeremy had been polite and kind. He had even made a few jokes on her first day back to New York to lighten the mood.

"He's lovely," Caroline said with a smile. "He's a good driver too." Caroline got up from her seat and was about to walk out of the room when her father called out her name. "Yes father?" she asked.

"I forgot to mention that tomorrow evening, we are expected at the Petrova's. There is a dinner party to celebrate the birthday of the twins."

"That should be exciting," she noted. "But I don't think I have anything appropriate to wear."

"Don't worry about a thing," her mother waved her hand. "'I have everything prepared." Caroline thanked her mother but slightly frowned her eyebrows in suspicion. Why did she go to so much trouble for this dinner?

"Oh and our friends, the Lockwoods, will also be attending the party. They have a son your age. I'm sure you two will get along," her father added. Ah, so that's the reason, Caroline thought.

"I thought we agreed that I would get to choose whom I marry," Caroline said narrowing her eyes. She had always wanted to fall madly in love with someone naturally, not have an arranged marriage.

"You do dear," her mother chimed. "We are just providing you with more options." There was no way she would win this argument. She sighed and gave into her parents then made her way outside.

"Morning m'lady," Jeremy said with a cheerful smile. She gave him a small smile in return as she hopped into the vehicle.

"Morning Jeremy," she replied. He turned on the ignition and drove out of the Forbes' estate.

"Is something the matter?" he asked.

"Parents," Caroline said. "You know how they can be."

"I wouldn't really know m'lady," he said quietly. "Mine past away a long time ago." Caroline immediately apologised. She couldn't believe how insensitive she had been. "That's okay m'lady. You weren't to know," Jeremy said with a weak smile. He continued on driving to Lady Annabelle's property. They had agreed to make their way to the Mikaelson estate together so that no one would be waiting for the other if one of them arrived earlier than the other. Caroline peeked outside the window as they arrived in front of the big house. She spotted Anna coming out from the front door attended by a valet and footman.

"Lady Anna," she called out to her new friend who greeted her back with a cheery smile. The footman opened the door for Anna allowing her to get inside the vehicle and sit next to Caroline.

"Thank you John," she heard Anna say to the footman. Jeremy started the car once more and drove past the gateway.

"This is Jeremy," Caroline conversed.

"Nice to meet you Jeremy, I'm Anna."

"Pleasure to meet you m'lady," Jeremy grinned at her through the back mirror and gave her a good-humoured salute making the two ladies laugh. Soon they arrived at the Mikaelson's and they were greeted by a group of staff standing outside the estate. A footman opened the car door and helped them get out. Right on time, Rebekah walked out of her family's estate to greet her and Anna.

"Ladies, I hope you had a good night's sleep after the ball last night," Rebekah said and kissed each of them on the cheek. She welcomed the two ladies into the estate and led the way to the drawing room. Each room they passed was majestic embellished with the finest statues and art. But there was one painting in particular that grabbed Caroline's attention. It was so beautiful yet so distressing at the same time. The exquisite woman in the painting articulated such pain and sorrow. She was completely engulfed by the painting, she didn't hear the footsteps of someone coming down the stairs in a scurry.

"I must be the luckiest man on earth getting to see your beautiful face for the second time in two days," a voice broke out behind her. Caroline turned around to see Kol flashing a smile at Anna. For a split second, she had honestly thought that it was Lord Niklaus who had come to greet her.

"Leave her alone Kol," Rebekah warned her brother. "We're going to have a girls-only afternoon." Perhaps Lord Niklaus wasn't even home today, Caroline thought.

"Come now sister," Kol sulked. "Why must you get all the fun?" The siblings broke into an argument that Caroline had gotten too used to in the past. She let them have their quarrel and returned her attention to the painting.

"Does the painting interest you?" a deep voice said softly. Caroline almost jumped out of her skin and she turned around to see Lord Niklaus standing in front of her.

"You scared me Lord Niklaus," she said resting her hand on her chest and took a step back feeling a bit uncomfortable with the proximity. She saw him chuckle softly.

"My apologies Lady Caroline," he said. "And you must call me Klaus. I think we're past the formalities." Caroline raised her eyebrow.

"This is coming from the man who just called me Lady Caroline?" she teased. She watched Klaus smile at the ground and noticed that he had two well-defined dimples. She had never seen him genuinely smile before. She liked it. "And yes, I'm very fond of the painting. It's very beautiful."

"I'm sure the artist would be pleased to hear it."

"Oh?" she asked. "You know the painter?"

"I know him quite well actually," he said with a grin.

"Well you must tell him for me, how much I admire his work."

"I will definitely pass it on." Caroline was going to ask why he kept on smiling when Rebekah interrupted them.

"Nik," Rebekah whined. "Not you too!"

"Alright, alright Bekah," he mischievously raised his hands in defeat making Caroline laugh. "I'll be on my way." She wished she was that close with her brother. Unfortunately, because they lived so far away, they hardly got to see each other. "I hope to be seeing you again, Caroline," he said placing his lips onto her hand and exited the parlour just in the nick of time before he could see her blush.

"You'll have to excuse my brothers ladies," Rebekah said as she ushered her and Anna to the couch. "Subtlety is not their forte."

"Perhaps they were just being friendly," Anna suggested. Rebekah laughed as if the idea was just too preposterous. She pulled down a bell and moments later, someone arrived with tea and nourishment.

"I don't think friends are what Kol has in mind," Rebekah said sipping on her tea. Anna tried to conceal her blush by looking down at her cup.

"Stop teasing the poor girl Bekah," Caroline scolded playfully. Rebekah shrugged.

"Well she should know what she's getting herself into."

"I think she can make her own mind up, don't you?" Caroline countered.

"Do I get any say in this?" Anna asked.

"No," they both replied in synchronisation and the three ladies burst into laughter.

"What about you Caroline? It seems Lord Niklaus cannot simply take his eyes off of you," Anna grinned.

"Yes, I have never seen Nik so willing to talk to someone on his own accord aside from family," Rebekah chimed.

"So Rebekah," she cleared her throat and digressed. "What about you, what have you been up to all these years? Anyone you have taken a liking to?" Rebekah narrowed her eyes being well aware that Caroline deliberately changed the topic, but she decided to let it go.

"Mother thought it best if I went to an all girls' school," she replied looking displeased. "I only recently got out of there."

"Who knows, maybe you will find someone here," Caroline commented. Rebekah shrugged.

"Perhaps at the dinner party at the Petrova's," Anna added.

"Oh yes, I do believe I was invited. Are you all attending?" Caroline and Anna nodded. "Thank the Lord," Rebekah continued. "I can't stand that woman."

"Who?" Caroline inquired.

"Lady Katherine, that's who! No doubt you heard of the scandal between her and the Salvatores. That two-faced vixen. You know last night she had the nerve of coming on to my brothers after you all left?"

"Mother's good friends with her but I don't like it," Anna replied. "She irks me." Rebekah guffawed holding onto her stomach.

"Oh I like you Anna," she said. "We shall become good friends." It had been a long time since Caroline had a girly chat like this. They spend another hour chatting until it was time to leave. Caroline excused herself beforehand in need of the restroom. On her way back to the drawing room she saw Lord Niklaus coming out of a room and gave him a small smile. She saw him looking at her with the same cold, distant eyes she came across on their first encounter. Caroline blinked her eyes in confusion. Only a few hours ago, he had been charming and eager to converse with her.

"Lady Caroline," he said indifferently.

"I thought we were past the formalities." She quoted him from their previous conversation with a smile trying to ease the tension. She bit her lip when he didn't look at all amused. He didn't even make any eye contact with her and looked uncomfortable.

"Niklaus," a voice called out. They both turned around and saw Elijah on the other side of the hall.

"If you'll excuse me," he said with a small bow. "Good day Lady Caroline." Lord Niklaus walked off and the two Mikaelsons exited the hall leaving Caroline baffled and even more confused than ever. What just happened? He called her Lady Caroline twice but earlier that afternoon, he was so keen to be on a first name basis with her. Had this been a game? Was it just a game to him? Caroline felt so stupid and couldn't believe she had actually fallen for it. She thought just maybe, he may have genuinely interested in her. Now there was nothing more she wanted to do than return home and lock herself in her own room.

.

..

.

_One hour earlier_

"Niklaus," a voice boomed from the other side of the room.

"Yes father," Klaus answered quietly and stepped towards his father's desk. Mikael momentarily looked up from all the papers laid out on the table to acknowledge his presence before returning his eyes onto his work. "You wanted to see me?"

"I want you to attend the Petrovas' dinner party tomorrow night," Mikael said as he wrote onto a parchment, not making any more eye contact than necessary.

"But why?" he asked.

"Stop asking such foolish questions boy," Mikael snarled. "It's the same reason for why I told you to dance with the older Petrova twin at the ball last night."

"I just don't understand what we can gain from all this-"

"Are you that daft?" Mikael said impatiently. "If you two were to be married, our families will make an alliance. It will be great for the company."

"I see," Klaus said bitterly. Of course to his father his future meant nothing more than a business deal. But he wanted to believe that his existence meant more than that. "Father, the company is doing extremely well already. Why do we need outside help?"

"This is why you'll never make it in this business," Mikael replied. "You don't think. You have a short fuse about to go off at any moment. Why don't you just go paint a picture or something?" Klaus clenched his fists and tried to remain calm. No matter how hard he would work for the family business, it would never be enough. All the meetings and presentations he set up, the contractors he reeled in, doing all the paperwork; it didn't mean anything where Mikael was concerned. Even though Kol rarely did anything, Mikael never scolded him. He never got violent with Kol like he did to him. But he preferred it that way. He could take it and it was better him than any of his siblings. "Just stand by the girl at the party," Mikael continued. "She's well aware of the arrangement too." What kind of woman was she to agree to such a deal like this? And what about Caroline? He was sure he made his affections clear to her and thought there was a chance she might actually return his feelings. He didn't want to give up on her.

"What about Finn or Elijah? Why can't they do it?" He should have known this would only make Mikael more mad but he had to try.

"Finn's busy working in the army and Elijah will be learning the ropes of the business," Mikael spat out. The only other option was Kol, but that would probably do more harm than good. And of course, Henrik was far too young to be married. There was no way out. But what would Caroline think of him once the news was out? He would have to fold every chance he had with her. It wasn't right to string her along. She deserved more than that. He would have to ignore any kind of feelings towards Caroline. God knows he wouldn't be able to resist if he just saw her again. He just hoped no one significant would be present at the dinner party, especially not Caroline.

* * *

**_:D So what did you think? I would really appreciate it if you leave me a review! Thanks so much for reading, have a great day! xx_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hello everyone! Hope you had a very merry Christmas and a happy new year. Thank you so so much for everyone who followed, fav'd and especially reviewed- you have no idea how much it means to me. And sorry for my slow updates, but thanks for bearing with me. Had writer's block for a while but then the news of The Originals spinoff series got me all fired up. KLAROLINE MUST HAPPEN!**_

_**Warning: this might get a little angsty... blame hiatus.**_

_**See you at the bottom. Hope you enjoy :D**_

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

A knock on the door broke away the thoughts of a certain Mikaelson who had captivated her mind all night and morning.

"May I come in?" a voice called out. Caroline was curled up under her sheets in her bed when she muffled out a reply. She couldn't care less that she was still in her nightgown and it was past noon. She heard her bedroom door creak open. She sighed lifting herself up and sat up on the bed. A golden head popped out of the entrance and shot her a wicked grin. Caroline gasped.

"Matt!" she cried and tossed her blanket aside. She hopped off her bed to greet her older brother with a hug.

"It's good to see you too Caroline," Matt replied humorously.

"I didn't expect to see you so soon!"

"Well I had to come and see you all for Christmas," he said with a shrug. It was the middle of December, a week before Christmas. Matt made his way over to her bed and sat down. Caroline followed still not being able to believe that her big brother was finally here. His hair was shorter than before and he had gotten a tan, probably from volunteering in Africa.

"Mother would have dragged you home herself if you hadn't," she joked. "So how have you been?"

"Quite well," he replied. He told her of some of the projects that he had been working on and of his good friends he was able to meet over there. "What about you? Seems father is keen on finding you a husband." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Don't remind me. It's not like you're married _and_ you're older than me."

"He's only so persistent because he cares."

"I know," she sighed.

"So is this the reason you're lounging in your sleepwear in the middle of the afternoon?" he asked. Caroline looked away.

"No." Matt tilted his head in confusion and encouraged her to continue. She told him everything. About the ball, the first time she met Lord Niklaus, how sweet he was with her but then surprising her by how cold he could also be.

"He sounds like a downright ninny the way he's been treating you," he bitterly replied. Caroline chortled at her brother's choice of words. He only spoke profanity when he was very bothered. "But since you somewhat have feelings for him…" Caroline opened her mouth to protest but he continued. "Next time you see him, why don't you ask him why he's treating you this way? Knowing is better than wondering, right?" She nodded. Matt did make a lot of sense. How else was she ever going to get to the bottom of it? "Chin up little sister," he said standing up and making his way to the door. "Things have a way of working out in the end."

.

.

.

When the sun had set, Bonnie entered her chambers with the dress that her mother had bought for her to wear that night. It was the evening of the dinner party at the Petrova's to celebrate Lady Tatia and Lady Katherine's birthday. Bonnie helped her get dressed into the yellow gown embroidered with golden sequences then began to attend to her hair, folding the strands into short blonde curls. After she had gotten ready, she made her way outside and into a car. Her family had arranged to make their way in two vehicles. Caroline would be picking up Lady Annabelle on the way while her older brother would be joining their parents.

It only took a few minutes before she arrived at Anna's estate.

"Good evening Caroline." Anna made her way towards the car where the butler was waiting with the door already open for her. Caroline smiled at the lady in the dark purple dress who hoisted the hem to step inside. The butler offered Anna a hand, which she gladly took.

"Thank you John," she said fondly.

"M'lady," the man nodded.

"Oh, and could you please inform mama that there is no need to send over a car for me at the Petrova's? Lady Caroline has kindly offered a ride home," she said giving Caroline a smile appreciatively.

"Of course," he replied curtly with a bow. He closed the door before the car began to drive out away from the estate.

"Hello Jeremy," Anna said softly. The chauffeur looked up at the mirror to see the lady sitting at the back seat and greeted her back.

"I see you've met my uncle," he conversed. The two ladies looked at each other in confusion.

"John Gilbert. Your butler," Jeremy explained. "I hadn't seen him in a long time."

"He is?" Anna asked. "I had no idea."

"What a small world," Caroline agreed. It was quite the drive to the Petrova's, long enough for Caroline to start mention her parents' crazy idea of setting her up with a potential suitor at the party. Anna let out a hearty laugh.

"Oh Caroline," she smiled. "It's not that bad. You don't have to marry the man."

"Heavens no."

"Besides, he might not be as bad as you make him out to be," Anna suggested but Caroline shrugged still unconvinced. "Or are you disinclined because he is not Lord Niklaus?" she teased. Caroline narrowed her eyes at her friend who only laughed at her reaction.

.

.

.

The Petrova mansion was almost as large as the Mikaelsons' manor. The staff busily attended to the perpetual arrival of guests who were clothed in the finest garments of New York. Caroline entered the large foyer with Lady Annabelle and before long, they had run into Lady Rebekah.

"Oh thank goodness I found you two," Rebekah huffed. She was wearing a navy dress with laced sleeves and her white-gloved hands were resting on her hips.

"What's the matter?" Caroline asked.

"That little vixen is using all her evil voodoo powers and trying to seduce my brother, again!" she hissed and pointed behind her. They turned their heads to see Lady Katherine batting her eyelashes at Kol who was laughing at something she had said.

"I'm sure Kol can see right through her," Caroline tried to soothe her friend. "He's probably just wishing her happy birthday."

"Bet that's not all she wishes from him," she heard Anna mutter under her breath. Before she could reply, she heard a voice call out her name. She spun around to see Matt making his way towards them.

"Evening ladies," Matt said. "Pardon my intrusion but would I be able to steal Caroline for a moment?" The two ladies nodded as they saw Matt lead her away.

"Who's that?" Rebekah eyed curiously.

"I don't know," Anna replied. "I suppose that could be her older brother. He's supposed to be present tonight."

"Caroline never mentioned a brother before," she said, her eyes still glued to the golden-haired boy.

"He was overseas but came home for Christmas," Anna explained.

"Right…"

.

"So what is this about?" Caroline asked Matt as he led them away from her friends.

"You're not going to like this…" They walked into the drawing room where she saw her parents conversing with two other people and a young man standing closely behind them.

"Ah, Caroline!" her father called out. She felt her stomach lurch knowing what would happen next. "Here are some people I would like you to meet." She politely smiled as her father continued. "This is the Earl of Lockwood and his wife, Carol. And this is their son, Viscount Tyler Lockwood."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," she said purposely avoiding eye contact with the younger Lockwood. Not because he wasn't handsome, indeed he was. His light, brown eyes were soft in comparison to his athletic build. Caroline just found this situation very unromantic and felt no attraction towards him. She also didn't want to give her parents the satisfaction.

"We've heard so much about you," the woman said in a thick, American accent.

"All good I hope," Caroline joked and made the Lady laugh profusely. Okay it wasn't that funny, she thought. She glanced at the Viscount who looked just about as pleased to be there as she did.

"Oh my dear, you have a wonderful sense of humour," Carol complimented. "Doesn't she Tyler?" He looked up breaking out of his haze.

"Uh right, yes. Of course," Tyler said hastily after receiving a glare from his mother.

"I took the liberty of seating you two together during dinner now that you are better acquainted," the Earl stated. _Better acquainted?_ she thought. She had met the Viscount literally five minutes ago.

"That is, if it's okay with you dear," Carol appeased. Caroline looked over to her parents who gave her urging looks. She looked around desperately to find an escape route but instead, spotted Lord Niklaus walking into the room with Lady Tatia. His hands were clasped behind his back and he seemed to be rather engrossed in their conversation. She saw his head tilt up and unexpectedly lock eyes with her. Caroline immediately looked away, embarrassed being caught staring at him. If he was interested in Lady Tatia, then that was fine. It wasn't her problem and she would move on. She turned back to the Lockwoods and forced a smile.

"Absolutely."

.

.

.

Klaus gritted his teeth and sawed his way through the meat on his plate whilst watching Caroline converse and laugh with a young man next to her on the other side of the dining table. He stabbed a piece of his meal and brought it up to his lips which were curled in disdain.

"Niklaus?" Klaus tore his eyes off of the magnificent beauty that was in front of him to look at the woman next to him. Yes Tatia was beautiful, hell, everyone in this town knew it. But he felt nothing for her. He saw his future wife-to-be eye him curiously. "Is anything the matter?" Lady Tatia continued. "You look… rather displeased." He snorted.

"You don't say," he said dryly.

"It wouldn't hurt to be nice you know," she sighed. "We are going to see an awful lot of each other." Klaus ignored the comment and returned his gaze on Caroline. Although Tatia had a point, he could not help how he felt- like he was drowning, suffocating in misery and gasping for air.

At one point throughout the dinner, Caroline's eyes fell on his and this time she did not look away. She held on to the contact with her head held high. He smirked. He put down his cutlery and put his hands together, fingers interlocked, placed in front of his chin. He saw her eyes widening at the bold move that made others stare. But the moment was soon interrupted when the boy next to her whispered something in her ear. Klaus clenched his jaw as he saw Caroline smile back.

.

"He's jealous," Tyler observed. Caroline fought off the urge to smile.

"I cannot believe we are doing this," she said shaking her head. The viscount shrugged.

"This is harmless and we are simply having a conversation," he grinned. "Besides, I'm bored. I need some entertainment."

"Oh I'm glad my life can be some sort of entertainment for you." Caroline didn't exactly know how this had started but somehow they got talking, and bonded over their mutual aversion towards being set up for marriage. Who knew that they would end up becoming friends?

"Trust me," he added. "When a man looks at a woman like that?" He stood up offering her his hand. She accepted and stood from her chair so that she could join the ladies in the drawing room. "C'est l'amour," he joked.

"Nice doing business with you Viscount Lockwood," she laughed.

"At your service, Lady Caroline." He kissed her gloved hand and watched Caroline exit the dining room.

.

.

.

Of course it was Caroline who got lost inside the estate. How she even managed to do that, the lord only knew. She sighed. She supposed she would find the right room eventually.

Caroline gasped when she felt a whisper behind her ear and immediately turned around to the deep, enthralling voice.

"Oh you're cruel, love."

"I beg your pardon?" she said after getting over the initial shock and found herself in front of none other than Lord Niklaus.

"I think you know," he said stepping closer and closing her into the corner of the room. He rested his right hand on the wall and leaned in.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Caroline fluttered her eyelids feeling uncomfortable by their sudden proximity. "Lord Niklaus, you're-"

"You don't think I know what you're trying to do?" he interrupted. "With that man in the seat next to you?"

"Oh you mean Tyler?" She saw Lord Niklaus raise an eyebrow. "We're on a first name basis," she continued reminding him of his contrasting behaviour the other day. At that moment, she swore she saw a flicker of hurt in his eyes but it went away so fast, she began to doubt herself. "Anyway," Caroline mumbled looking down. "It seems you have been rather busy entertaining Lady Tatia."

"I don't want to talk about her."

"Why not?" she demanded.

"Because I'd rather do this." Caroline gasped when she felt his hand on her waist. She had never been touched by a man before. She inhaled fast and shallow again when he took a firm grip and pulled her towards him. She felt his hot breath on her skin, his full lips brushing ever so slightly on her neck creating a tingling sensation that reached to the tip of her fingers and toes.

"Lord Niklaus!" she cried out but he carried on. She surprised herself when she let out a soft moan as she felt his tender lips move up along her neck. She had never felt so alive before, like every part of her was on fire. But she could not allow this to happen. "People will see," she panted. _Really, Caroline? That's the first thing you say?_

"No one's around," Klaus said hastily before he returned his attention back on showering her with kisses.

"This is still extremely inappropriate," she said rather unpersuasively. However this time, Lord Niklaus withdrew.

"Well that's the thing about me sweetheart," he said in a low voice and leaned into her face, his eyes boring into hers. "I'm no gentleman."

* * *

_Hehehe, so what did you think? Please send me a review and make my day :D_

_xx_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, so sorry for the late update! Uni has started and RL has been getting in the way (by that I mean watching TV shows...) Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, it really does motivate me to write faster. And also thank you to those who followed and fav'd my story. You guys are the best! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and see you at the bottom~**

* * *

**CHAPTER ****FOUR**

Caroline watched as Klaus lowered his gaze onto her lips, his eyes filled with desire. His face drew closer and closer to hers and it all seemed to play in slow motion. She was torn. There was nothing more she wanted than to crush her mouth against his full lips but she knew she couldn't. Desperate to stop what she knew was coming, Caroline abruptly swung her palm across his cheek with a loud smack. His head jerked left and her eyes widened as she watched him raise his hand to his now tightly-clenched jaw. She breathed in and out heavily, her chest rising and falling. She just realized she had been holding her breath the whole time and her lungs were in desperate need of air.

"You may not be a gentleman," Caroline finally said. "But I am still a lady." She tried not to let his strong gaze affect her as she continued to speak. "You can't just touch people like that and you _certainly_ cannot try to kiss them!"

"Why not?" he smirked clearly enjoying her all riled up.

"Lord Niklaus!"

"Come now sweetheart, by the sound of things, it wasn't just me who enjoyed it," he teased making Caroline's jaw drop.

"I, I di-," she stuttered, her cheeks turning a deep shade of red. "I did not make any noises…" Klaus only laughed at her denial. "Anyway," she said clearing her throat. "We must join the rest of the guests before anyone starts to get suspicious."

"Listen, about that… there's something I have to tell you-"

"Consider yourself very lucky Lord Niklaus," she interjected. "I shall make things easier for you and pretend that this never happened." She moved out of his grasp and headed for the hallway when he caught her by her arm.

"Love, I really need to-"

"If you wish to court me," she interrupted once more. "You must do it properly. I shan't be wooed by some quick rendezvous and a few stolen kisses. Well, _almost_ kissed. I would have done a lot worse than just a slap if you had met me on the lips. Lord knows if that happened, I-"

"You're rambling Caroline." She shot him a glare before taking a deep breath. With her hand on her hip, she raised the other to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear whilst pretending she did not hear his remark.

"So I will be in the drawing room," she said, her pitch a little higher than usual. "Goodbye Lord Niklaus." And with that, she walked away.

.

.

Caroline eventually found her way to the drawing room and sighed with relief when she saw Anna, who was standing next to the fireplace with her back facing her. Anna was sipping a glass of champagne in front of Kol who seemed to be failing to get her attention.

"Anna," she overheard Kol say in a hushed tone as she walked towards them. "Please believe me when I say that Lady Katherine and I were merely exchanging a few words. She is not the lady who has me bewitched."

"Lord Mikaelson," Anna said in a sarcastic tone. "You have nothing to explain for it is none of my business." Caroline saw Kol raise an eyebrow.

"I must say, though it doesn't particularly suit most women, you do look rather lovely in green," he grinned. She saw Anna scoff at his insinuation and cross her arms.

Caroline cleared her throat and made herself known to her friends.

"Oh Caroline," Anna said after turning around. "Where have you been? I could not find you anywhere."

"Uh, I was…" she replied slowly trying to come up with an explanation.

"I guess I'll leave you two lovely ladies to chat," Kol said with a small bow and walked away.

"Well?" Anna asked her once more.

"I, um…"

"Lady Annabelle?" a footman called out. Caroline exhaled, thankful for the interruption..

"Yes?" Anna answered.

"Pardon my intrusion but I'm afraid I have some bad news…" the grey-haired man said with his hands clasped in front of him anxiously.

"What kind of bad news?" she heard Anna say worryingly.

"We have just been informed that your mother has collapsed," the man explained. Anna gasped and Caroline instinctively placed her arm around her for comfort. "The doctor is with her now; she is being looked after as we speak."

"I must go to her," Anna uttered. Caroline nodded.

"Of course," she said to her. "Jeremy will take you there."

"But how will you get home?"

"With my brother and parents, don't you worry about me."

"Thank you Caroline," Anna said appreciatively holding her hand for a moment before exiting the room.

"What's going on?" Rebekah appeared next to her.

"Anna's mother has fallen ill. Anna's on her way home now," Caroline explained.

"Poor thing," Rebekah sympathized. "I hope it's nothing serious."

.

Before long, the sound of a spoon clinking a champagne glass drew everyone's attention to the host of the party. "Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to thank all of you for coming to celebrate our daughters' twentieth birthday," Lord Petrova announced. "I would like to make a toast. To my beautiful children, Tatia and Katherine; I wish you excellent health and all the happiness in the world. Happy birthday my darlings." The guests all raised their glasses in agreement and broke into applause.

"But before we return to the festivities," Lord Petrova continued. "I have a little announcement to make. Tatia? Lord Niklaus? Could you please come up here for a moment?" Gasps and whispers spread among the guests.

"Oh no…" Rebekah murmured. Caroline's heart raced as she watched Tatia and Klaus walk up to Lord Petrova and stand next to him. "No, no, no," Rebekah continued.

"I am thrilled to announce that Lord Niklaus and my daughter are engaged!" The guests cheered on with excitement. Caroline felt a sudden pain in her chest. When she finally had the strength to lookup, she found none other than Lord Niklaus watching her. Before she could register anything more, he turned away as Lord Petrova gave him a congratulatory pat on his shoulder. She then saw Lady Tatia lace her fingers around his hand. Her heart tugged once more and waves of embarrassment crashed in as she remembered the speech she gave to Lord Niklaus just a few moments before. She had told him to court her when his fiancée had been in the next room. The applause seemed never-ceasing, she felt herself drowning in the sound when someone took her hand and squeezed it tight. She looked up to see Rebekah and her sympathetic look. She gave Caroline a nod and held on to her hand tighter.

"Let's raise our glasses to the handsome couple!" Lord Petrova shouted. Caroline fought the urge to cry, never letting Rebekah's hand go, and watched the guests celebrate the night away.

.

Finally, the celebration drew near to a close and the guests began to leave. Caroline stood at the foyer waiting for her family. She couldn't wait to get out of there, she wanted nothing more than to go home and for the over-eventful day to end.

Lord Elijah came to speak with her earlier, shortly after the announcement, probably wanting to know how she was coping with the news of Lord Niklaus being betrothed.

"Lady Caroline," he had bowed.

"Lord Elijah," Caroline replied softly not able to look him in the eye as he kissed her hand.

"I hope you are well?" he asked.

"I am thank you. And you?"

"Caroline," he sighed. Without saying another word, Elijah offered her his arm which she hesitantly took unsure of what was happening, and led her to a more private area. "We are friends, are we not?" Elijah asked. Caroline slowly nodded. "Then I will ask you again. Are you well?"

"I…" she began to say. Before she could stop it her tears finally caught up with her and poured down her face. Her shoulders shook as she wept. Elijah reached for his jacket pocket and took out a handkerchief, offering it to her which she gratefully took. He must know, Caroline thought.

"Rebekah told you?" she sniffled. Elijah lightly smiled.

"Lady Caroline, it was not very difficult to make the connection. After all, I did see you two at the ball and the very next day when you came back with Lady Annabelle for tea." Caroline smiled weakly and dabbed her eyes with the handkerchief.

"Thank you for this," she said quietly. "I should get back now. My family will be looking for me. But really, thank you."

"Any time, Lady Caroline."

.

.

"Where is Caroline?" Klaus demanded.

"Calm down Niklaus," Rebekah hushed her older brother. "I sent Elijah over, hoping for some damage control," she said with glaring eyes. "I hope you're happy Nik."

"Rebekah-"

"I can't believe you didn't even tell me," she interrupted angrily. "Not even Elijah. Or Kol."

"I was set up!"Klaus yelled in hushed tones. "Mikael arranged this. I had nothing to do with it!" He watched Rebekah blink a few times processing the latest trouble Mikael had caused.

"Father did this?"

"Are you even surprised?" he spat out. "What am I supposed to do?"

"You must tell her." Klaus sighed. "Niklaus! She deserves at least that much!"

"Alright, I'll talk to her," he reluctantly agreed. He walked a few steps away from her when he turned back. "Thank you, sister." Rebekah smiled at her big brother before snapping back to reality.

"Now go fix it!"

Klaus had at last found the blonde beauty. Breathing out a sigh of relief, he regained composure and straightened his tie and collar of his dinner jacket. He was about to make his way to her and explain everything when a hand grabbed his wrist.

"There you are," an irritated voice called out.

"Tatia."

"I've been looking all over for you," she huffed.

"And now you've found me," he replied dryly.

"We need to talk Klaus."

"Can't it wait? There's something of great importance I need to take care of first."

"For Pete's sake Niklaus! If you are going to go after Lady Caroline then I swear to God I will call this engagement off, right here, right now," Tatia hissed. Klaus opened his mouth surprised by how much she already knew.

"Of course I know about her, do you consider me a fool? So is this what you want- to destroy your family's reputation and everything you have ever worked for, for some silly girl?" she demanded. "Make your choice. Now. Or I _will_ make it for you."

* * *

**Dun dun dun... so a little rough patch for our fav couple but don't despair- plenty of Klaroline goodness coming up! ****Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review! :)**

**P.S: I was also wondering how long you wanted this story to go on for, I've got a few ideas for short and long so please let me know what you would prefer. Or if you just want to talk TVD, that's fine too ;) like that spoiler about Klaus sleeping with someone in the next ep who might not be Caroline?! asdfghjklasdfghjkl**


End file.
